Warum?
by hyndara71
Summary: Oneshot. Kleine Fortführung der Sterbeszene von Tommy.


**Disclaimer:** _True Blood_ gehört HBO und „Your face goes here"-production. Die Charaktere gehören Charlaine Harris. Mir nix – nur Idee :).

**Author's Note:** Bei der Sterbeszene von Tommy kam mir die Idee hierzu. Da Sam immer noch ein kleiner Favorit von mir ist und ich Lust dazu hatte, mal in seine Haut „zu schlüpfen" hab ichs einfach mal aufgeschrieben. Spoiler für Staffel 4 (again!).

* * *

><p>Sam fühlte Alcides Blick auf sich, und sein Herz zog sich noch mehr zusammen, bis er glaubte, selbst zu einem zusammengepreßten Knäul aus Schmerz und Trauer zu werden.<p>

Warum? Warum nur?

All die vertane Zeit, all die ungenutzten Möglichkeiten.

Sam sah hinunter auf Tommys Gesicht, noch immer schweißnaß und blutig. Die Augen … Tommys Augen waren aber nun leer. Leer und tot.

Ein weiteres verschwendetes Leben.

So jung, so verdammt jung für das, was er hatte mitmachen müssen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Alcide heiser.

Und zum wirklich ersten Mal in seinem Leben begriff Sam wirklich, was das Wort Haß bedeutete. Er kannte Angst, er kannte Panik, er kannte Wut. Aber dies nun …

Liebendgern hätte er sich in diesem Moment in einen Grizzly verwandelt und Alcide und jeden einzelnen Werwolf, den er finden konnte, in Stücke gerissen. Einen Herzschlag lang wollte er dafür sorgen, daß auch nicht einer der Wölfe auf der ganzen Welt sicher sein würde.

Gestaltwandler hatten schon immer unter dem Wervolk, besonders unter den Wölfen, leiden müssen. Sam kannte das nur zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung. Die Herablassung, der falsche Stolz: Wir sind ein Rudel, was bist du? Ein Collie!

Nein, er konnte auch anders! Er konnte Löwe sein, Tiger, Bär, Hai. Er konnte sein, was immer er wollte.

Und Tommy … ?

Sam streichelte sanft das Gesicht seines Bruders.

Tommy war weiter gegangen. Tommy war zum wahren Wandler geworden, zum Gestaltwandler, der andere Menschen imitieren konnte. Es hatte ihn einen hohen Preis gekostet, abgesehen von der Forderung an diese Gabe – den Mord an seinen Eltern, ihrer Mutter -, es hätte ihn sicherlich irgendwann aufgefressen, so schlecht wie es ihm gegangen war das eine Mal, als Sam ihn gefunden hatte.

„Warum?" wisperte er der Leiche zu.

Warum? Warum war Tommy nach Shreveport gefahren? Warum hatte er sich dem Rudel gestellt, ging es doch eigentlich um ihn, um Sam.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Alcide, die Stimme noch immer rauh und dunkel von Trauer. „Marcus wollte ihm … dir eine Lektion erteilen. Aber ..." Die Worte erstarben.

Marcus …

Sams Kiefer begannen zu arbeiten.

Verdammter Marcus, der sich einbildete, Luna würde ihm gehören.

Sam hatte getan was er konnte, um sich nicht provozieren zu lassen. Dennoch aber konnte er nicht von Luna lassen. Nicht von Luna und nicht von der kleinen Emma. Beide waren das, wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte. Eine Familie, vielleicht eines Tages seine Familie. Und mit Luna zudem noch ein Quell an Information über sich selbst und seine Art.

Art …

Ein tiefes, zorniges Knurren drang aus Sams Kehle.

„Hör zu, ich wollte und will keinen Streit", erklärte Alcide hastig. „Ich … ich wollte nur helfen und bin wegen Debbie dem verdammten Rudel beigetreten."

Sam streichelte Tommys erkaltende Wange.

So lange hatte er sich nach einer Familie gesehnt. So kurz war ihre Zeit gemeinsam gewesen. So viel böses Blut zwischen ihnen hatte es gegeben.

Dabei sehnte er sich nach einem Hafen, in dem er sich geborgen fühlen konnte. Nach anderen wie ihm, mit denen er sich austauschen konnte. Danach, verstanden und geliebt zu werden, selbst verstehen zu können und lieben zu dürfen.

So viele verpaßte Möglichkeiten, so wenig Zeit.

Tommy hatte es nicht besser gewußt, als wirklich jedes einzelne Fettnäpfchen zu treffen, das er finden konnte. Aber die Sache mit Luna …

Er hatte nun keine Familie mehr. Auch wenn das bißchen, was er bisher gehabt hatte, nicht einmal im schlimmsten Alptraum als Familie durchgegangen wäre, aber er hatte etwas besessen. Etwas, daß ihn zugehörig machte. Er war nicht allein gewesen. Jetzt dagegen hatte er nichts mehr. Alles war fort: Mutter und Bruder, beide tot.

Marcus! Dieser verdammte Möchtegern-Packleader!

Endlich sah Sam auf, starrte Alcide an. „Marcus hat das Rudel auf ihn gehetzt?"

Alcide zögerte, trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und leckte sich die Lippen. Schließlich aber … nickte er stumm.

Marcus, dieser Feigling!

„Warum warst du dort? Hast du mitgemacht?"

Wenn ja, würde dieser Werwolf, egal ob nun ein Freund von Sookie oder nicht, es teuer bezahlen!

„Marcus hat mich dazu geholt, ja. Aber ich … ich sollte dir nur die Tür öffnen. Das wars. Ich hab die anderen von ihm weggezerrt, als Marcus sie nicht zurückpfiff."

Sams Kiefer mahlten.

„Wenn ich gewußt hätte ..."

Tommys leeres, blutiges Gesicht …

„Marcus wird dafür bezahlen!" knurrte Sam schließlich.

„Das wird er", nickte Alcide. „Das wird er, Sam. Ganz sicher."


End file.
